Darkest Secrets
by DawnSummersGarwin
Summary: All Halliwells have secrets, and Prue is no different. But like her mother's, Prue's secret involves a child, or two really. Twin girls who were born in secret over 16 years ago, and now looking for their birth mother who tried to protect them.
1. Prologue

October 17th, 1991

Palo Alto

* * *

It was late when a young woman was brought in to the Palo Alto Clinic, that was the first thing Lilian Alverez, the 38 year old nurse on duty, thought as she glanced at the woman. The woman had black hair, look early 20s, and was about 7 months pregnant in preterm labor with twins from what another nurse had told her. Lilian, or Nurse Alverez as she was usually called, quickly over looked the pregnant woman for any injuries but couldn't find any, except for a small cut on her forehead from when she had hit her head on the ground after collapsing. Of course no one knew anything about this woman, she had no identification on her, nothing that would tell them about her. Nurse Alverez really did not understand why someone so young would just walk around like that, or why this woman had been where she had been, which wasn't exactly the nice part of town. Soon the young woman, who the others had started calling a Jane Doe, was moved into a private room.

Just as they finished moving her into the room she woke up. Nurse Alverez was the first to notice and alerted a doctor immediately. She didn't know what happened after that, as she was sorta shoved out of the room and ordered to get more nurses, but she didn't really care either. she did as she told, getting a few of the Pediatric nurses, and she was soon back in the room just as the woman gave birth to her twin daughters. Both baby girls were beautiful, dark hair just barely viewable in the bright lights of the emergency room, but dark hair all the same, small bodies, both barely weighing in at 7 pounds even put together. But they were alive, and so was their mother. They didn't get much out of the mother why she was awake, just a cell phone number of the woman's grandmother, though they almost didn't catch the number.

About an hour after calling the grandmother came rushing in. Soon both baby girls had names not long after that. the grandmother asked for sometime alone in the room with her granddaughter and the new born twins, which seemed fairly acceptable and was allowed. No one really knew what happened in the room during that time. But the next day the grandmother took her granddaughter and the babies home. Nurse Alverez heard two weeks later that the baby girls had been adopted, the mother of the twins was seen as too young still and she had gave the twins away. Lilian Alverez didn't know what to think of that really, but she didn't have any say in it anyways.

* * *

This is Lyssa. Yes this story was posted with the account xTrudeauTwinsx but my co-author can no longer get online as much so I am continuing this without her on my account.


	2. The Truth

October 17th, 2007

San Francisco, CA

* * *

Moving was always hard, moving near your birthday, a birthday you shared with your twin sister, was a lot harder. The only upside seemed to be where they moved to, after growing up in Sunnyvale, which wasn't too far away from San Francisco. Sunnyvale was broken up into different neighborhoods though, and she had lived with the Tills and her sister in the Heritage District one, which was had Town Center in it, the only real place to shop. Peyton had hated it there, loved the shopping, but hated everything else in that way too cheerful town. She had never been too cheerful, and the town's looks just made her hate the place more. Each house was exactly the same build, same color, even the same flowers. Once Peyton had spray painted their neighbor's house black, Ms. Fields had been so pissed and she knew that Peyton had done it, but she could never prove it. Peyton, being only 14 at the time, had thought it was a riot how mad the old lady had gotten, the Tills though were just as mad at Peyton, they had never needed proof when something bad happened near home. She had been grounded for three weeks for that, but it had been worth it.

The Tills had adopted Peyton and her twin sister, Mackenzie, when they were about a few weeks old. The only request their birth mother had had was that the girls keep their full names, Peyton Andrea and Mackenzie Felicity had known since they were young that they had been adopted, it was never kept secret and both girls were okay with that, though Peyton has always been curious about her birth mother. That was another request of the mother's though, she didn't want to be named to her daughters, and that made Peyton grow to hate the woman that gave birth to her and then gave her up. She didn't know how Mackenzie felt about their birth mom, but Peyton doubted she could ever forgive her for giving them away, like they were nothing, like they didn't matter to her. She knew that their mom wanting her daughters to keep the names she gave them meant something, but she really couldn't care much about it past that.

Peyton was broken out of her musings suddenly as she heard her adoptive mother, Alyssa Tills, ask her if she had finished unpacking and if so could she look through the boxes in the attic for one that was supposed to go in the living room. Peyton rolled her eyes slightly before yelling an okay back downstairs. Their new house was simply amazing, 2 floors, a basement, an attic, 4 bedrooms, a den, kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bathrooms, and an amazing backyard. There was also a garage but that wasn't very important to Peyton seeing as she didn't have a car yet, all because she hadn't passed her driving test yet unlike Mackenzie who had a car now and drove them to school usually.

Peyton made her way up to the attic, through a small trap door in the ceiling of the hallway. She started with the boxes close by her first but none of them seemed to be the right one. Finally she spotted a box in the back marked 'Living Room' and rolled her eyes, making her way to the box was hard though. She was almost to it before she knocked over a box that was just marked 'October 1991'. Peyton paused as she just stared at what fell out of the box before she kneeled down in front of it. The first thing she saw was a newspaper from Palo Alto and the headline just said 'Twin Girls Adopted'. She continued to read the story about a woman who came into the clinic there with a wound on her head and who was 7 months pregnant with twins. The woman went on to give birth to the girls and passed out soon after but gave them the name of her grandmother, a Penelope Halliwell, to call. The newspaper also named the woman as Prue Halliwell, 21 years old, and in her 3rd year of college at Stanford, originally from San Francisco though. It also stated that the twin girls she had gave birth to had been privately adopted, meaning no names would be released.

The next two papers, clipped together, was two birth certificates. One for a Peyton Andrea Trudeau and the other for a Mackenzie Felicity Trudeau, both born on October 17th, 1991 to Prudence Nicole Halliwell and Andrew Michael Trudeau. The papers instantly dropped from Peyton's hands as she just started down at them.

* * *

Here is the second chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. I am rereading what I have already written so I can get back in the swing of it. This story will be completely in Peyton's point of view, though I may switch it up later on.

* * *

Remember to review!


	3. Frightening Discoveries

October 19th, 2007

San Francisco, CA

* * *

It had been 2 days since Peyton had learned her birth parents' names. She had tried to tell Mackenzie of course, but her twin didn't care because they had no way of finding them. Peyton was currently on her way to school at Bridgeville High School. She didn't really want to go to school today honestly, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Today Alyssa was driving her and her twin to school, which meant they were both going to get picked up from school as well. Peyton glanced up front at her cousin and adoptive mother laughing and talking. Mackenzie may not want to find their birth parents, but Peyton did. She was 16 for God's sake! She wanted to know the truth about where she came from, who she came from. She was so tired of not knowing, of being kept in the dark. She could honestly care less if the adoption people were told not to give the information out, she wanted to meet her parents. The car finally came to a stop and Peyton quickly grabbed her black messenger bag and bolted out of the car without a word. She started walking quickly and ignored her sister calling for her to wait up. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to get this day over and done with. She glanced around slowly and looked over her fellow classmates. She didn't look any different then them. She was wearing dark blue jeans low on her hips with flared bottoms and a crimson tank top under a black short sleeve button up and her black tennis shoes. So she basically looked like any normal teenager, she had even put her long light brown hair up in a tight ponytail in the center of the back of her head. Nothing weird about her, nope, no siree bob.

Peyton easily made her way to the front office, chatted with the secretary and principal and was off to her first class of the day within minutes. Her twin had been talking to some guy just outside the office as she left and Peyton barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, of course Mackenzie was being all social on the first day. Slipping to her locker and then to English Lit was easy, so was finding an available seat and starting up a conversation with the girl sitting next to her. The teacher, Mrs. Prince, told the class to take out their textbooks. Peyton didn't have one so the girl next to her, Kira, offered to share as well as showing her to the library after class. After that the day went off without a problem. Peyton got her textbooks, talked to all her new teachers, and met 3 other people; Leon, Cameron, and Marissa. Soon she was heading to the front of the school when Cameron suddenly came up from behind her and picked her up and swung her around. Peyton screamed at the unexpected move but it soon turned into laughter. Cameron finally let her down and Peyton turned around and smacked him in the chest. **"That was so messed up!"** Peyton said, though she was still laughing. Cameron just grinned at her though and put an arm around her shoulder and lead her the rest of the way out and over to the rest of their group. Peyton had already told Mackenzie she wasn't going home with her, instead she was going with her new friends to just hang out.

Peyton grinned as she got into Kira's car with the others and soon they were off. They mostly spent their time playing around and finally decided to go for pizza. Half way through though Peyton started feeling a bit sick and told the others she was just going to walk home seeing as they weren't very far away and walking around usually helped. Peyton grabbed her stuff and left and started heading home. Half way there Peyton head a scream coming from the park across the street, and not being in a thinking mood Peyton took off towards the noise. Peyton's eyes widened when she finally reached the area where the scream had come from and she saw a monster towering over a young woman. The _thing_ seemed to notice Peyton and it roared at her. Peyton suddenly screamed straight at it and suddenly the demon went flying away. It growled as it tried to get up and Peyton ran to the woman, grabbed her hand, and took off running. After a while they stopped running, neither could hear anything following them. Peyton glanced at the woman and was about to ask if she was okay but the woman cut her off and shook her head before dashing away. Peyton glanced back the way they had come before shaking her head, her hands went to her throat and she could still feel the power she had held. Peyton's eyes teared up but she blinked quickly before heading home herself. Tonight had been to crazy, now all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and try to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review!

Lyssa!


	4. A Familiar Voice

October 21st, 2007

San Francisco, CA

* * *

It had been 2 days since the incident in the alley with the weird monster, and so far Peyton couldn't find out anything about what was going on. Whatever had happened when she had screamed hadn't happened again yet, she had tried. Of course by trying that meant she had went out to some woods and screamed multiple times. Anyone nearby probably ran off or freaked out, or thought something dirty. People were weirder then monsters sometimes. She hadn't told Mackenzie about it either, her twin would probably say she was crazy and imagining it. Which was kind of unfair, and rude. Actually, she hadn't told anyone yet. She so did not need a trip to the nut house this early in life. It was bad enough being new in town and school.

Peyton pulled herself out of her thoughts as she heard Alyssa calling for her. She had already went to school today and was working on her homework, so she wasn't sure why she was being yelled for. She shrugged to herself and got up, heading downstairs in minutes. When she got downstairs though Alyssa was no where to be found. Peyton walked all around the house looking for her, even going outside, but she couldn't find her. It was, well strange. Peyton then went back inside and headed upstairs and grabbed her cell phone, calling Alyssa with the speed dial. Of course Alyssa picked up and told her she wasn't supposed to be calling at work, confusing Peyton even further.

Peyton went back downstairs, this time with her cell phone in hand. She heard Alyssa in the house again and looked around but couldn't see her. After a second she heard the voice again, but this time she realized it wasn't Alyssa. The voice was female, and sounded oddly familiar, but she didn't know who it was, or where it was coming from. No one was in the house. So what in the hell was going on?

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys, I will make sure to update this faster without all the wait. And I am glad you guys are liking it!

Lyssa


End file.
